


英格兰5，德国1

by Tremella



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 他继续在心里阅读着报纸头条，英格兰5，德国1，那场他俩都错过了——





	英格兰5，德国1

**Author's Note:**

> 从第二部中的蛛丝马迹互动中找糖找黄——两人对的几次“暗号”都非常有意思，梅林居然知道哈利太阳报收藏的某一页，四舍五入就同居了，嘻

梅林仰着头，正在努力把注意力集中在那些倒置的文字上。辨认倒置的文字比看正常的要多花他几毫秒的时间，而他现在需要的就是把自己的注意力能更多的放在这上。他本来就有阅读任何东西上文字的习惯，麦片包装、广告牌、各种用品说明书，这对他来说甚至是一种排解焦虑或者放空放松的方法。但是他现在不是为了放松，他只是为了不叫自己迅速在该死的哈利·哈特嘴里射出来，而做出的一些努力。  
那家伙温暖湿润的口腔包裹住自己，不紧不慢地用舌头在前端打转，那邪恶的手照顾着下半截，还不时松开，以便把整个家伙吞进喉咙。梅林想着，这简直能给妓院做培训。还好他躺在哈利家那张挺大的办公桌上，脑袋还仰着，并不能看见对方的神情——他敢保证，如果他看到了对方露出那种软绵绵的样子（他知道是装出来的，而哈利·哈特向来也擅长这个），即使还戴着眼镜，却遮不住带水光的眼睛，然后嘴里勉强地塞着他的阴茎——不好，只是想象一下这画面他就快不行了。  
他继续在心里阅读着报纸头条，哈利借此记录下他的各个外勤成就，有一部分梅林还有印象。英格兰5，德国1那场，他俩都错过了——“英国5，德国……哦操。”他居然一不留神念出来了。  
这一句混在他压抑着的喘气中，一下子就被哈利捉到了。他先是用他的犬齿给了梅林一下子——那两颗小尖牙在哈利笑起来的时候是个可爱的点缀，梅林心想，不过还有这么糟糕的用处，他没被咬疼，却反而被刺激得差点射出来。“你居然还有心思看报。”然后哈利意识到那或许只是一种转移注意力，“哦，亲爱的，承认我口活比你好，几下子就能叫你如同一个早泄老头一样，又怎么了？”哈利说这话稍微有点心虚，他知道论这事的技术，梅林还真比不上他，但即使这样他自己每次也跟早泄老头没什么区别。  
“不如这样。”哈利并没等对方回答，“既然你一定想要看看什么的话。”他把眼镜的开关打开，于是梅林视野中出现了一根油光水滑的，屌，他自己的。  
“操！”他骂了一声，第一次如此想把自己的眼镜扔掉。他只得闭上眼，不看着自己的耻毛剃掉又长出青茬的皮肤逐渐靠近。  
“唔，你不喜欢这个？”哈利少见地尊重对方意愿地关上了摄像眼镜。“你就是，从来不喜欢惊喜。”  
“对……我不喜欢，我非常不喜欢。”梅林回答道，他知道自己就是如此无趣，他对这种还是白天的突发办公室性爱有些忐忑，但是对方是哈利，他怎能拒绝，他不知道对方想要做到什么程度，或许自己早点射他一嘴他就满足了——他只是来送一些任务材料，在之后他还要回总部或者家里继续处理他的工作。  
“或者我把之后将要发生的事情跟你讲一遍，你就不至于这么拒绝和紧张？”  
梅林不知道对方是怎么猜出他正在思索的，他只是在牙缝中又挤出了一句操。  
“不不不我们现在没时间操，并且还是下午，你不觉得有些过早吗？”哈利只含着梅林阴茎的头部，却能把话说得挺完整，口腔震动得他沙沙的麻痒，而他的手还握着下段撸动着。“我将会就这样，把你吸出来，然后你，用你魔法师的手，能打键盘的，能握机关枪的，漂亮的手，撸着我早就硬得不行的屌，我可能会射在你脸上，或者什么别的地方——”  
还没等哈利全部说完，梅林就射了对方一嘴。“哦，抱歉。”  
哈利把口中的精液吐进卫生纸，站起身来，又把梅林拉起来，拽着对方的手，伸到自己的胯间：“好的，现在只要像我刚才说的那样继续——”


End file.
